deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan/Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson Tournamet: Draco Malfoy vs Luke Castellan
Both rival of hero, tragic villain and redeemed/remorseful villain, Draco Malfoy and Luke Castellan clashes today at Deadliest Fiction. Powers and Abilities Draco Malfoy Occlumency: In his sixth year, his Aunt Bellatrix taught him Occlumency to prepare him for his mission. As Draco had already shut down his compassion to become the bully he was, it was much easier for him to close his mind and disassociate from his emotions. Potions: He became very good with Potions at a fairly young age. This could be because Snape favoured Draco and might have given him extra help in his class. In any case, he was able to pass his O.W.L. examination in the subject with a mark of at least Exceeds Expectations and most likely Outstanding, since he was apparently not lacking a book or ingredients in Professor Slughorn's first class. When Professor Slughorn was teaching the subject, however, Draco seemed to have lost his edge as the best student, being as much as covered in "something like cat sick" during a mixed antidote composition, and producing a "merely passable" Hiccoughing Solution. Of course, this may be attributed to Draco's stress and disinterest in anything else that year. Defence Against the Dark Arts: Draco advanced to the N.E.W.T.-level class, so he achieved a high score on his O.W.L. exam. Though Draco was more interested in using dark magic than defending himself from it so he began to take the subject less seriously, despite Snape's attempts to convince him how important it was. His theoretical value in the course might have suffered as a result, despite showing practical expertise. Non-verbal magic: Draco mastered non-verbal spells before his sixth year which included blocking jinxes non-verbally, which takes a lot of skill and concentration to do and only a few in his year have done it. Quidditch: He was quite a fine Quidditch player. He started flying at a younger age showing his skills in his first year. He made the team as a seeker in his second year, which was a very difficult position to acquire. Although his entrance into the team is enhanced due to his father bribing the team with the new Nimbus 2001 broomsticks, he also had sufficient talent, although Harry still surpassed him in pure skill despite Draco's alleged experience and superior broomstick in their first game against each other. When Draco refused to play during his sixth year, his team suffered greatly due to the fact that his replacement did a poorer job, suggesting that no Slytherin during his time was more skilful than him. Duelling: Draco had been a very competent duellist for quite a while, a skill probably inherited from his parents. He was able to cast the Leg-Locker Curse in his first year, something Rubeus Hagrid said no first year would be able to do. The very next year, he could cast such a powerful hex that it threw his opponent across the room. By his sixth year, Draco could perform multiple jinxes nonverbally, something most sixth years could not do whatsoever, whilst duelling Harry Potter. Draco duelled the highly competent Harry Potter four times and only lost once. He was beaten by Ginny Weasley in his fifth year and by Hermione Granger in his seventh. Transfiguration: Draco attended N.E.W.T.-level Transfiguration, meaning he achieved a high mark on his O.W.L. exam. In his second year with some simple advice from Snape, he was able to conjure a snake, which an advanced form of transfiguration learned in the sixth year and above (though in all fairness, this conjuration was rather simpler than most others). He also helped to successfully transfigure Harry into a doppelganger of Voldemort in order to fool and ambush Delphini on October 31st, 1981. This displays a high level of skill in the area as human transfiguration on the level of complete impersonation is a very demanding feat. Charms: Draco was talented in charms, as he could cast the Dancing Feet Spell in his second year and the Tooth-Growing Spell in his second and fourth years, respectively, and used both in terms of attacking Harry. By his sixth year, he was able to cast the very difficult Protean Charm, something that the only known student of the same age capable of was Hermione (albeit, he was known to have mastered it one year later than she could). Unforgivable Curses: Draco learned how to cast at least two of the Unforgivable Curses in his sixth year (he was shown the effects of all three by Barty Crouch Jr in his fourth year Defence Against the Dark Arts): the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse. Both of these were extremely difficult Dark spells that not even many adult wizards can perform; his skilled Aunt Bellatrix might have taught him those while she was teaching him Occlumency and non-verbal spells. His Imperius Curse was strong enough to hold down Madam Rosmerta for almost an entire year, while he used the Cruciatus Curse to punish Thorfinn Rowle. It is possible he has the capability (but not the willingness) to perform the Killing Curse as well, as he was assigned to kill Albus Dumbledore. Magical repair: Draco managed to repair the Vanishing Cabinet in his sixth year with some assistance from Borgin, though it did take him the majority of the year. The cabinet was smashed by Peeves in his second year and Draco repaired it despite the fact that the magical link between the two cabinets might have been damaged. Alchemy: After graduating from Hogwarts, Draco began studying Alchemy as a hobby. Luke Castellan ADHD: Like all demigods, Luke possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. Fighting Skills: Even before coming to Camp Half-Blood, Luke was able to survive out in the open for years, even when he lost his sword was forced to use a golf club as a weapon instead. According to Annabeth, Luke was "an amazing monster-fighter, even without training." During the five years he spent at Camp Half-Blood, Luke greatly enhanced his fighting abilities, and was trained in both swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. By the time he left Camp, Luke became the best swordsman in Camp Half-Blood in the last 300 years. Swordsmanship: Luke is an expert swordsman, possibly the best demigod swordsman at Camp Half-Blood during the time he spent there, surpassing even the Ares and Athena demigods. In The Lightning Thief, a Hermes camper stated that Luke was "the best swordsman in the last three hundred years." In addition, near the end on the first book, when Luke was revealed to be the traitor and the Lightning Thief, he claimed he could have beaten Ares if he, Luke was more cautious. In The Sea of Monsters, Luke easily defeated Percy, even when the latter's power was temporarily augmented by water. At the time, however, Percy wasn't fully trained. In The Titan's Curse, Luke was able to hold his ground against Thalia before being ultimately defeated. Hand-to-hand combat (Movie only): in the climax of the second film The Sea of Monsters, Luke is shown to be a superb unarmed combatant, easily overpowering Percy with flawlessly-placed attacks and an application of near-superhuman strength. This is made more impressive since Percy was carrying a sword at the time, but Luke still managed to disarm and even obtain the weapon for himself. He would have killed Percy if Tyson - a far stronger individual with the element of surprise - hadn't intervened. Dyslexia: His brain is "hardwired" for Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. Will Power: Luke has an immensely strong will, shown when he was able to fight Kronos himself for control of his body in The Last Olympian. Lock Manipulation: Luke can magically sense the internal structure and mechanisms of any lock he touches, and is able to make it unlock. If concentrates enough, Luke can unlock it telekinetically. One of the few exceptions is the lock on Halcyon Green's front door, which was enchanted by Apollo to trap demigods inside. Luke doesn't really like using and advertising this ability, though. Lock Intuition: Luke can also identify curses and traps placed on locks. If he concentrates hard enough, he can deactivate them. Enhanced theft abilities: Luke is able to steal things without people noticing, even Olympian gods, such as when he stole both the Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness. Money manipulation: Since Hermes is the god of merchants, Luke mentions in The Diary of Luke Castellan that he is quite good with money. Teleportation: In the The Lightning Thief, Luke vanished in a "ripple of darkness" after swinging his sword through the air. However, whether this was due to his demigod ability as a son of Hermes, or was simply a power of his sword Blackbiter, is unknown. Curse of Achilles: After bathing in the River Styx, he was invincible and invulnerable in battle, except for his left armpit. The Curse also greatly enhanced Luke's strength, speed and stamina. Voting rules *A full compare between the two warriors. (4 votes) *More than 10 sentences. (3 votes) *More than 5 sentences. (1 vote) *5- or just the name (half vote) =Draco Malfoy vs Luke Castellan= Time: Between the Titan's Curse and the Battle of the Labyrinth He'd lost Thalia Grace. Like Annabeth, Thalia had allied herself with the gods. He's on his own. Sadly, he parked the Princess Andromeda by an unknown shore. He decided to leave America first before going back, go through the Labyrinth and destroy Camp Half-blood. He went to England's Charing Cross Road, and spotted a small pub squeezed between two shops. The Leaky Cauldron. *note: The Leaky Cauldron was just enchanted so Muggles couldn't see it. Luke is not human, but a demigod. Draco Malfoy had a Time-turner in his hands. It was Goyle's copy of his, which his father gave him. Theodore Nott was already suspected by the Ministry of Magic and was now on the run. Goyle gave it to Draco so he could destroy it. He decided he'll destroy it in Diagon Alley. ADHD. When Draco walked into the pub, Luke's senses were so prepared for battle that he instantly drew Backbiter. Draco glared at the blade, and drew his wand. "Who the hell you are?" said Luke suspiciously. "I'm a wizard. You must be one too. Funny. No wizards use swords instead of wands." "Wizards?" Draco gasped. "Muggle in Diagon Alley?" But Luke had already raised Backbiter and tried to jab Draco. Draco yelled: "Expelliarmus!" Backbiter flew out of Luke's hands. Luke lunged for his sword but Draco yelled: "Flipendo!" Luke dodged the curse and grabbed his sword. "Mobilicorpus!" Draco bounced Luke up and down and sent him smashing out of the pub. Luke decided that Draco was a monster. He grabbed his rucksack and ran for his ship. "Coward," sneered Draco. Fuming, Luke ran at Draco with Backbiter in his hands. Draco dodged the blade but went smashing into a book shop. Luke ran to deliver another blow but Draco charged at him. Luke pushed Draco out of the shop with ease and ran to kill him, but Draco yelled Impedimenta and Luke smashed back into the book shop. "Colloportus!" yelled Draco. Phew. Now that crazy swordsman would be locked inside the shop--Luke had broke out with his demigod lock manipulation. "You forced me," growled Luke. "You made me use my father's damn abilities." "I have no time to talk with a crazy Muggle swordsman. I'm on a tight schedule." "Muggle?" Luke was thinking should he be insulted or not. "What is a Muggle?" "That's you," said Draco. "I'm a demigod, idiot." replied Luke. "Oh, a special sort of Muggle. But who cares?" "Will you shut up, mortal?" "Of course I'm mortal. Or what?" "I'm tired of this conversation," said Luke. He raised his sword to strike but Draco said Expelliarmus and disarmed Luke again. Luke grabbed his sword and swung it at Draco but Draco Disapparated. Luke looked, confused but suddenly Draco kicked him from the back, but fail to do anything on Luke's demigod durability. Luke grabbed Draco and threw him bodily to the ground. Draco shot a jinx but Luke swung his sword, vanished, and appeared at Draco's back, nearly killing him with Backbiter. Fortunate for Draco, he Disapparated and kicked Luke from the back, but Luke swung his sword and appeared at Draco's back again, and viciously slammed him to the ground and punching him. "Dick move, coward." said Draco, struggling. He took his wand and shot a jinx but it backfired everywhere and knocked Backbiter aside. Draco surprise-attacked Luke, and pushed him aside, though Luke's durability allowed him to stand up and fight again. Luke swung his sword and appeared at Draco's back again. Draco attempted an Anti-Disapparition jinx only to stop himself from Disapparating. Seeing Draco's vain attempt to Disapparate, Luke laughed and ran with his sword, knowing he couldn't escape this time. But Draco shot a curse which caused Luke to be knocked off his feet! Before Luke could land bleeding, he swung his sword mid-air and reappeared standing on the ground, but Draco had already directed a hex at him, which caused him to fly at least 10 feet from his enemy. Dodging several curses, Luke swung his sword at Draco, knowing he couldn't vanish and reappear again. But Draco drew the Time-turner, went back to five minutes ago and zoomed back to present. Luke swung Backbiter which knocked the Time-turner out of Draco's hands, stopping him from killing his past or future or whatever. Luke knocked Draco down with a vicious kick, and pointed his sword at him. "A sacrifice for the Lord of Time, Kronos!!!" "I am the Lord of Time, dude." replied Draco. He grabbed his Time-turner and tried to create an alternate timeline and kill Luke, but Luke swung Backbiter and cut the chain in two. "Thjanks for destroying it for me!" said Draco. Luke was confused and distracted, and Draco took the chance and kicked him across the ground. Though Luke had superhuman durability, the kick did startle him. Draco grabbed his wand and fired a Blasting Curse which blew Luke into the Leaky Cauldron. "Expelliarmus!" yelled Draco and Luke's sword flew fifteen feet high in the air. Defenceless, Luke can only watch in horror as Draco conjured thick ropes which bound him to a table. Draco went over and said: "You've got heart, kid," before firing a Stunning Spell and knocking Luke unconsious. "Child's play," muttered Draco, picking up Backbiter. WINNER: Draco Malfoy Epilogue Draco Malfoy picked up Backbiter and cut through the ropes. He wrapped it up, and sent in to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Then he stared at Luke Castellan. He couldn't trust the Ministry. This swordsman is powerful enough to escape. Draco grabbed Luke's hair and flipped him onto his shoulder. Then, Draco dragged Luke out of the Anti-Disapparition area and Disapparated with a pop with the unconscious Luke. Expert's opinion Although Luke was much stronger with his demigod strength and Achilles heel, Draco was slightly smarter, as Luke was a puppet of Kronos while Draco does planning for himself. And Draco's curses, hexes and jinxes easily storms Hermes's lock and money manipulation, which is totally useless in combat. Although Luke is a great swordsman, he is completely unprepared to fight a wizard. Category:Blog posts